It is known that household appliance provided with burners fed with a combustible gas (e.g. cooking ranges, barbecue ranges, boilers, gas ovens, etc.) are today essentially all provided with manually or automatically controlled electronic lighting devices, acting on each burner or on a flame of a pilot burner, which produces in use the lighting of burners when gas is fed to each one of them.
The known lighting devices are generally supplied by the electrical mains in alternating current and for this reason are cumbersome and non adapted to barbecue ranges, which are generally used in the open (fed by gas, e.g. LPG, cylinders), far away from electrical mains sockets; this problem is overcome by using piezoelectric or battery generators, which however increase the dimensions of the device and/or make it more complex, specifically from the circuital point of view, without adding any essential advantage.
Furthermore, none of the known devices allow to provide a clear and precise indication of the actual lighting status of the burners to the user; consequently, in practice, the user is not able, specifically for uses in the open or however in conditions of burners not in view (barbecue ranges), to understand if the burners of the household appliance are actually on, i.e. whether they are producing a flame (and, for example, the corresponding consequent heating of the food being cooked), or not. The fact the burners are provided with safety, devices based on thermal sensors, which shut off the combustible gas feed (e.g. by means of a solenoid valve or a thermocouple with valve tap) if the flame goes out, does obviously not solve this drawback.